


but for now let's get away (on a roman holiday)

by queerly_yours



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, True Alpha Scott McCall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4989829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_yours/pseuds/queerly_yours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let's stop here for a while," he says, scanning the area for a place to rest. There's a fallen tree not far from where they are, so he tugs Scott’s hand in that direction and they go. Boyd sits down with his back to the tree, spreading his legs out and pulling Scott down in between them. He tugs Scott in close, his back to Boyd’s chest, and wraps his arms around his waist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	but for now let's get away (on a roman holiday)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ericaismeg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/gifts).



> written for erica for her friendship, endless support, and kind heart.

Scott slips his hand into Boyd's open palm and squeezes. His hand is soft and warm, never will it show the scars and callouses that he should have, if he were human. He had a choice and he was happy with his decision, but there were days when he wished for a normal life. One where he and Scott could fade into the background together, taking vacations together, going to concerts together, simply sleeping easy, _without_ one ear open the entire time.

It's quiet as they walk the circuit around the preserve. Just the chirping of the birds and the quiet crunch of leaves underfoot. Scott rubs his thumb across the back of Boyd's hand, soothing away whatever conflicted emotions he senses from his boyfriend. The touch seems to do the trick. Whether it’s the alpha or the Scott of it all, he doesn’t know, and it doesn’t really matter. Scott is the alpha just as the alpha is Scott.   

"Scott?"

Scott looks up, a sweet smile lighting his face, knocking their sides together. "Mm?"

"Let's stop here for a while," he says, scanning the area for a place to rest. There's a fallen tree not far from where they are, so he tugs Scott’s hand in that direction and they go. Boyd sits down with his back to the tree, spreading his legs out and pulling Scott down in between them. He tugs Scott in close, his back to Boyd’s chest, and wraps his arms around his waist.

Scott feels so small in his arms, but he knows that he can protect himself. He's a _true_ alpha after all. Probably one of the only ones in existence. Rare and precious, just as Scott is to him. From his dimpled smile to his caring heart, his ridiculous crooked jaw and gentle hands. Boys sighs happily and Scott snuggles back further, tilting his neck ever so slightly to the side, eyeing Boyd.

"You smell happy," Scott comments and Boyd leans down to steal a quick kiss from his lips. It's an awkward angle, but neither of them care, both relishing the moment alone.

He pulls back, nuzzles into Scott's soft hair, smelling of his usual citrus scented shampoo. He squeezes Scott. "I am."

They settle into silence. It's not uncomfortable. Calm and peaceful. No druids or monsters lurking around. Just the two of them in the wide open forest that smells like home, safety, and pack. Scott slips into unconsciousness a few moments later, laying his head back on Boyd's chest. He has always been able to fall asleep on a dime, but he doesn’t sleep deeply. Scott’s mouth falls open, a soft almost snoring noise escapes his lips with each exhale.

Boyd smiles down at him. He wonders what his life would be without his mate. Would he have been happy? Found friends? Found purpose in life? He doesn't know. It's better not to dwell on things of the past, they make him solemn.  Remind him of loss, of Erica in a locked closet, Alicia gone too soon.

Scott whines, breaking him out of those dark thoughts.

"Sorry," he mutters. "I didn't mean to-" but Scott slides out of his grip and resettles on his lap, straddling him, knees tucked under himself on the forest floor. He presses his face into Boyd's neck, nuzzles then trails slow, deliberate kisses from the juncture of his shoulder up to his ear. He grins as feels Boyd's grip on his hips grow tighter with each kiss, knowing that the distraction is working.

"If you don't stop-" Scott nips at his ear and Boyd huffs. "As I was saying, if you don't stop that, I may have to strip you naked out here in the woods."

Scott pulls back, cradles Boyd's face in his hands, presses a kiss to each cheek, his forehead, the tip of his nose, then mouth. He pulls back only to look Boyd in the eyes, saying everything he needs with one look. _I need you. It’s okay. I love you._ Boyd presses forward, meeting Scott’s parted lips with his own. Scott sinks into the kiss with a groan as Boyd’s hands snake under his clothes, one under his shirt, one into the back of his jeans, squeezing his ass. Scott whimpers, grinds his hips down, relishing in the feeling of Boyd’s hard length below him, knowing that _he’s_ the one who did that.

 It doesn't take long to leave them both gasping for air. They break the kiss, lazily grinding onto one another, and Scott rests his forehead against Boyd's as he palms himself through his jeans, a low keening sound escaping his throat. "Boyd," he whispers, looking up from under his thick eyelashes. " _Please._ "

Boyd pushes Scott’s hand away, pulls the zipper down, and pushes his jeans and boxer briefs down just far enough to free his flushed, leaking cock. Boyd runs his fingers lightly up and down the shaft, teasing, as Scott tenses, bucking his hips, and shudders. He rubs his thumb over the head, smearing the precome with his thumb. Scott’s eyes glow crimson as Boyd sucks the digit into his mouth.

"Fuck," Scott groans, emptying himself onto Boyd's shirt. He mumbles a muffled “sorry” into Boyd’s skin, still panting, mouth open against the wide, exposed column of his throat. When Scott’s heartbeat finally slows back down to normal, he realizes Boyd is still hard under him. He shuffles back, unzips his boyfriend’s jeans. The sight of Boyd’s long, fat cock makes Scott's mouth water. He strokes up and down with deft fingers, steady and soft.

Boyd's head falls back, his eyes close. "God, Scott."

Scott leans up on his knees, nips at Boyd's jaw. "Can I?"

Boyd nods imperceptibly, giving Scott the go ahead, so he scoots back, leans over, hands on either side of Boyd’s thighs, and kisses the head. Boyd sucks in a breath. "Scott," he breathes out, cupping his cheek and rubbing his thumb over the flushed skin there. "I love you."

Scott smiles, perfect dimples showing. "I love you." He punctuates each word with a kiss to his boyfriend’s palm before taking his hand a placing it on the back of his head. He swallows Boyd down as far as he can go, pressing his tongue flat against the underside of his cock, just how he knows his mate likes it. Boyd won’t last long, already aching from rutting against one another like horny teenagers and watching Scott come. He thinks he could get off on watching Scott come alone, seeing how he tenses and squirms, letting go in a flash of pure bliss.

“Scott,” Boyd murmurs, pulling his hand back, but Scott reaches up and slides it back, squeezing their hands together on the nape of his neck. “I’m gonna-“ he breaks off, feeling Scott sink down as far as he can, his cock hitting the back of Scott’s throat as he comes on a groan.

Scott licks Boyd clean, tucks him back in his jeans, and pulls his own back in place. He slides next to a sated, happy smelling Boyd, and snuggles into his side. Boy lifts his arm, pulling Scott firmly against him, feeling the quiet thump of his mate’s heart beating in tandem with his own.

“We should do this more often,” Scott murmurs against Boyd’s chest. “Sorry again about your shirt.”

Boyd smiles, kisses the top of Scott’s head. “You distracted me, and it’s fine about the shirt. Wouldn’t be the first time,” he says quietly, trailing his fingertips up and down Scott’s side. “Plus, I know you love me smelling like you.”

Scott presses further into Boyd’s warmth, picking at the hem of the ruined shirt. “Maybe,” he admits.

“I like it too,” Boyd admits, like it’s a secret, but they both know the truth of it.

Boyd loves smelling of Scott as Scott loves scent marking Boyd. It’s a fact. No more false than the hushed I love you’s whispered between bedsheets, classes, arguments. Or that Scott’s favorite position to sleep in is tucked into Boyd’s side. Or that Boyd mourns the loss of his sister every day, and in those moments, Scott knows.

“Let’s stay here for a while,” Boyd says.

Scott nods, once again drifting off to sleep. “Mmm yeah,” he mumbles.

Boyd thinks again about his life, about whether or not he’d be happy or have found purpose, and he realizes that the past doesn’t matter. What matters is the boy in his arms, the pack at their sides, and the future. 


End file.
